Hisoka Morow
Hisoka (ヒソカ, Hisoka) is a character from the series Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. |} Background Hisoka's past is never explored in Hunter × Hunter. His character is an enigma that speaks not of his past because he is uninterested in it. Hisoka is a second time examinee, after killing an examiner in the last exam. Personality Hisoka is extremely confident in his own abilities. Along with his confidence, he is entirely self-interested and does what he pleases as long as it benefits him in some way. Hisoka temporarily joins the Phantom Troupe, a group of vagabonds that partake in criminal activities, so he can have the chance to fight against the group's leader. Hisoka lusts for the thrill of killing powerful fighters in combat, and it is strongly implied that he receives sexual gratification from the act as well. In order for them to grow to their full potential (and for the pleasure of killing them later), Hisoka allows the main protagonists of Hunter × Hunter to live during situations where in he is able to easily take their lives. Combat Notorious for his cruel and deceitful fighting ability, Hisoka has proven to be deadly. His deviousness and volatility has made many opponents difficult to anticipate his next move, and this has led to him winning many battles. Using Shu powered poker cards as his primary weapon, he throws them with ease and deadly accuracy. When he combines the use of his poker cards with the use of his nen ability, it becomes an even deadlier weapon. In terms of physical abilities, Hisoka as been noted as both incredibly fast and strong, ranking 3rd in the phantom troupe in terms of physical strenght (which is composed of 13 of the most powerful nen user seen throughout the series) and fast enough to easily dodge continous attacks from Gon without moving from the position he was in (his true speed and strength has not yet been shown). Nen Abilities Hisoka's nen abilities have served him well on numerous occasions, and especially compliment his devious nature. While fighting with Kastro, he once fooled everyone by controlling his chopped arms with nen. Hisoka uses two versatile Hatsu, both in and out of combat: *'Nen Ability:' Texture Surprise (ドッキリテクスチャ 「薄っぺらな嘘」), lit. "Flimsy Lies" Hisoka can apply his aura to any thin surface (such as paper or cloth) and change its appearance. This ability is impossible to detect visually without an ability such as Gyo, however, if any physical contact is made, the deception becomes obvious. Hisoka named this ability after a brand of candy that contained a surprise. After his fight with Kastro in Heaven's Arena, it is revealed that the spider tattoo on Hisoka's back was a fake, made out of cloth. In Yorknew City, Hisoka also changed the words on the prediction written for him by Chrollo's stolen Lovely Ghostwriter ability. This was in order to fool the Phantom Troupe into thinking that he had been forced to betray the Troupe's abilities by Kurapika's Judgment Chain. He did a similar thing on Greed Island to his Book, in order to fool Gon and Killua into thinking that he had not met any Troupe members there. He also uses this to make both his cards and a cloth appear and disappear. *'Nen Ability:' Bungee Gum (バンジーガム 「伸縮自在の愛」), lit. "Elastic Love" Hisoka can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Bungee Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Hisoka desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. When not attached to Hisoka's body, Bungee Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters. Hisoka named this ability after a brand of chewing gum he liked as a child. Hisoka as shown the ability to alter his Bungee Gum´s shape and colour. Hisoka's Bungee Gum cannot be seen unless his opponent uses Gyo. However, even if an opponent uses Gyo, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Hisoka can simply attach Bungee Gum while hitting his opponent. Category:Characters Category:Hunter